Drinks
by QLGingerBlade
Summary: Five different people, very different preferences concerning drinks. GEN. T for language


Assumptions on coffee choices are generally very wrong.

* * *

**Angeal**

Angeal really hated Mondays. It was kinda hard for some people to believe he hated anything, but it was true. Mondays were the bane of his existence.

He headed into the SOLDIER food hall and grabbed a cup for a hot drink.

"Morning, Angeal!"

Mentioned nearly dropped his cup in surprised.

He turned to his new student, Zack Fair.

"Good morning, Zack," he replied, his ears ringing at the loud greeting.

"You getting coffee?" Zack chirped happily, entirely oblivious to his mentor's mental pain.

"Actually, I prefer tea. coffee doesn't do it for me."

"Really?"

"Yes. I enjoy green tea with a splash of cream and on occasion a small amount of sugar."

"Hm. I would've thought you enjoyed coffee with lots of cream."

"Nah, it doesn't have the right amount or type of bitterness to wake me up."

"Well, your choice."

* * *

**Genesis**

"Hello, Lt. General."

Genesis looked up from LOVELESS(he was halfway through), and noticed the Turk Tseng was sitting across from him in the coffee shop.

"Hello, Tseng. Something you need?"

"Not really, just thought I would greet a coworker of mine when I see him."

"I see."

"I was going to go get a drink, something you want?"

"Coffee is fine."

"What do you put in your coffee?"

"Go heavy on the milk. As heavy as possible. Or just make is a cappuccino."

"Hm. I thought you liked sugar."

"Mah, that's not me. Then I would be bouncing off the walls."

"Alright."

The Wutaian man was gone for a short while before returning with a coffee that was more milk than coffee.

Genesis took a small sip.

"Perfect."

He smiled at the Turk, who smirked over his slightly creamed coffee.

The two sat in a companionable silence, sipping on their coffees and reading books until they had to return to work.

* * *

**Sephiroth**

Being the secretary to Sephiroth could be a very stressful job sometimes.

"What is this?" the General asked.

"Y-your co-coffee, sir." The new secretary was quaking in her heels.

"Why is it black?"

"S-sorry, sir?" Why was he asking why it was black?

"I asked, why is it black?"

"I figured you liked your coffee b-b-black."

"Why would you think that?"

"Y-your down-to-earth demeanor makes you seem to be the kind of p-person who likes that. How do you take your coffee, s-sir?"

"Three creams and five sugars."

The secretary dashed out of the room, taking the wrong cup with her and dumping it in the sink of the break room, then getting the new coffee.

Hopefully she would remember this tomorrow.

* * *

**Zack**

Zack and Kunsel were on stake out.

Holy shit, this was boring.

"Hey, Kunsel? You mind quickly grabbing a couple of coffees or something?"

"Huh? Sure. What do you want?"

"Hm, get me a latte."

"I was. . . unaware you liked those."

"What?"

"Nothing. I'll be back in a bit."

"Okay!"

Kunsel returned with the drinks, and sat back down with his friend.

"Anything happen while I was gone?" he asked, handing Zack the latte.

The raven shook his head. "Nein, nix, nada." He took a sip, and slightly choked.

"You okay?" Was the coffee poisoned? He would have noticed earlier.

Zack shook his head, wiping a stray drop of coffee from the corner of his mouth.

"It doesn't have enough cream. Guess I'll just live with it."

"It doesn't have enough? Man you really are full of surprises."

"Yeah. Hey, why was it odd that I like lattes?"

"Well, since you are so unpredictable, I figured you enjoyed your coffee, I dunno, black or something."

"Hm. I don't get it, but okay."

Kunsel sighed, and they went back to the stake out.

* * *

**Cloud**

"Cloud!"

"Hello, Petros."

"Hey man! Is that coffee? Can I have a sip?"

"You sure?"

"I'm fine with sugary stuff."

"That's not. . . whatever, have a sip."

"Than-"

Petros spit it out, luckily hitting the back of Lanchester's head instead of Cloud's face.

"What the hell?! It's so bitter!"

"Well, yeah, it's black."

"Black?!"

". . . Yeah? That's what I said."

"Hm! Never would have figured you liked your coffee black."

"I just do. It's more bitter, and thus the taste really appeals to me."

"You like it bitter?"

"What?"

"Wow."

"yeah. I don't like shit sweet. Dark chocolate is the farthest I'll go, but sweets in general have to be sour or bitter. Otherwise, I am not eating them."

"Geez, you are weird."

"Ditto to you. You thought I liked my coffee sweeter than a birthday cake. You shouldn't make assumptions about people. I heard the Silver General takes his coffee with three creams and five sugars."

"What?! No way."

"It's true! He yelled at his secretary about it."

"Ifrit, Bahamut and Shiva, that guy is crazy! _Three creams? Three creams! _And _five sugars!_ Who does that?"

"The General, I suppose."

* * *

**AN: **

**Words: 731**

**Okay, this is gonna be a series of oneshots. Basically, each chapter is gonna be centered a different type of drink, like wine or something. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE recommend different drinks for me. I don't have too much knowledge on this. Like, smoothies or something? I don't fucking know. I know for sure the next one is gonna be alcohol, like wine, and maybe beers. Cloud is gonna be the complete opposite of what you think, again. My knowledge on this shit is kinda limited.**


End file.
